A variety of lens caps designed to protect a camera lens and lens barrel exist. These lens caps are made from plastic, metal or other rigid materials capable of protecting the glass and non-glass elements of a camera lens. Some lens caps are cylindrical, covering the glass lens and extending over the sides of the lens barrel. Others may cover only the glass lens element and the surrounding housing. Lens caps may attach by threading, pressure fitting, or clamping. Traditionally, lens caps have been fixed dimensions. A shortcoming with these lens caps is there inability to fit lenses of different sizes, or focal lengths. Additionally, lens barrels of similar focal lengths (56 mm, 82 mm, etc.) may be contoured differently, requiring greater lens cap tolerancing to fit different lenses of the same focal length. Lens caps constructed from rigid material may not be able to provide the requisite tolerancing, limiting compatibility to a specific model lens or to coverage of only the glass lens element.
Recently, lens caps made of flexible material, such as rubber, silicone, or similar material, have been introduced. These lens caps allow attachment to lens barrels of different sizes and easier installation and removal. Flexibility allows greater tolerancing to fit lenses of different focal lengths or dimensions. But because their flexibility causes them to indent more easily, they do not provide the protection offered by a fixed dimension lens cap comprised of rigid material. Specifically, glass lens barrels are more susceptible to damage when covered by only flexible material. Pressure may force the flexible material to indent and damage the side or frontal glass element of a lens.
A photographer often needs to be able to remove the lens quickly to capture ephemeral scenes. At the same time, a lens can cost thousands of dollars, making protection paramount. Thus, there is the need for a lens hood that both protects the glass lens element and may be easily removed. A camera lens is vulnerable to damage when dropped or otherwise contacted. The glass element of the lens is particularly susceptible to scratching and cracking. A lens hood should be able to protect a lens from such contact.
The current invention provides easy coupling with a lens barrels of varying dimensions and optimal protection of the glass lens element.